


Getting Better

by LookingGlasstothePast



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, M/M, Other, Time Skips, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingGlasstothePast/pseuds/LookingGlasstothePast
Summary: "You only realize you've finally finished grieving when you begin to forget the things you were certain you'd always remember, like the exact time she died or the color of the dress you chose to bury her in."Tumblr prompt that I can't find again. Ace/San is the pairing with oc stuff tossed in.





	

He’d passed away in his sleep at five fifty-seven am, November 15, 2015, after one hundred and eighteen years of building a successful business and family, the man the world knew as ‘Red Shoes Zeff’ had simply faded away in his sleep. There’d been so many tears from his daughter and grandson, all of his employees, his great-grandchildren…he was a man who had touched many with a single kindness.  
  
The funeral, that had been held on a windy, cold day, was a simple affair, something that the old man would have wanted, as cleanly cut as a good julienne of vegetables, and hell, if Sanji was able to say anything about it, the old man looked at peace. It had been up to Sanji to make sure his grandfather was laid to rest in something he would have been happy in, and as he smoothed away a wrinkle of the black, double breasted suit, he had to hope he’d done well. His mustache had been tied with black ribbons at the ends, the last gift that Isabel could give back to the father who had raised her so dutifully without breaking down into tears.  
  
His coffin was sleek black, white satin inside, and to match, a white lily was tucked into his breast pocket. Three young adults all matched their great-grandfather, the girls with the flowers in their hair, the only boy having it pinned to his lapel. It had been the only time that Sanji had been able to convince his husband to wear a proper suit and tie, and ensured that they too had their lilies pinned up properly.  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
Yuval’s wedding day had already taken its toll on the family, and it was a breath of fresh air for Sanji when he could sit down for once. He peered down at his cell phone quickly, so that the light wouldn’t ruin the atmosphere that Yuval and Cynthia had tried so hard to build up. The date that glared up at him reminded him of barely five years ago; May 15, 2020...  
  
With a sigh, the blond leaned up against Ace, slipping the phone back into his pocket with a practiced skill. The elder’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, gently squeezing him. Black suits… Yuval had picked up the affection that both his ‘mother’ and his great-grandfather had for black, double breasted suits, sharp and clean with buttons polished to the point they never looked old.  
  
But…had it been a white rose they had tucked in to the old man’s breast pocket? Sanji had always been sure that he would remember everything about his grandfather’s death and funeral… How had he already forgotten?  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
It was a proud day when the Baratie had to expand, though it was still sad to watch two of his best chefs retire. It had been Patty who had clapped Sanji on the shoulder, Carne who had pulled the forty-three year old head chef into a hug, and the both of them who had given the blond the bad news. Blue eyes had filled with tears as he pulled each of the men into a strong hug that neither could pull away from easily. Though it had hurt him to hear the statement, Patty couldn’t help but mention how proud the old man would have been to see this day.

  
The day where his own daughter had reached sixty-two long and beautiful years, where his grandson had continued making his business thrive, where his great-grandchildren were not only helping their family business, but getting married and starting their own families. There was a life continued here, one not left to be lost in the flow of time. And it was that life that Patty and Carne offered one last run for.  
  
They had helped Sanji plan their last workday’s menu, chattering on late into the night over whether or not they should include a couple old, personal favorites or simply keep moving on forward with their ideas for bettering their meals. When the elder men had finally agreed, Sanji had looked over the time, shaking his head a little bit. One fifty-seven am…hadn’t this been the time? No, no. The sun had been shining, he thought. But then again…he had been getting on in years. And the old man had been intent on him not wallowing in his misery for so long.  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
It was with the birth of his first grandchild that Sanji started to realize just what it meant to really know what it meant to have life go by in a flash. Holding the little boy in his arms, he was sure that he was feeling the same pride that Zeff had felt holding him for the very first time. Though, he was sure that Zeff hadn’t been forty-five staring down at the sleeping face of his first grandson. To soon see bright brown eyes staring back up made the blond pull the baby in just a little closer, his heart starting to flutter away.  
  
He and Ace had left for just a moment to see the little boy in the nursery when Yuval had grabbed him by the arm, looking between both of his parents with a look that only reminded them of his early childhood. The shaky breath the young father had taken would always stay with Sanji as he worked up the nerve to speak. Brown eyes that matched the baby peered down at them as he mentioned the idea that he and his wife had been playing with for months.  
  
Sanji had thought he was going to cry if ever confronted with this day, but here he was with a big smile. They wanted to name the baby after Zeff, and just that thought alone eased Sanji’s fear that his grandfather would be forgotten by time.  
  
Ace was the one to surprise him next, as they stood at the glass peering inside the nursery watching as their newest little addition found pleasure in staring around the room. His hand held one of Sanji’s as the other was settled behind his back, gently gripping his upper arm.  
  
“You’ve gotten better.”  
  
“Better?”  
  
“You didn’t cry,” The elder laughed softly, turning some to press a kiss to his temple, “You always said you were going to cry if the kids named their kids after him.”  
  
“He’d approve, I think.”  
  
Another warm laugh left the dark haired man, freckles pulling with his wrinkles and revealing just what he’d been spending his life doing. He tenderly pulled his lithe husband closer, tilting the blond’s head up to make sure that he had Sanji’s full attention.  
  
“It’s like Gramps always used to say; “You only realize you’ve finally finished grieving when you begin to forget the things that you were certain you’d never forget, like the exact time he died, or the color of the suit you chose to bury him in.” I mean, think about it, love.”  
  
And think about Sanji did. His memories were starting to fail him about just everything he’d once thought he’d hold close. He swore he’d never forget the little details, the time, the cause, the flowers… And they were gone from his memory. Rouge had to remind him that they’d buried Zeff with lilies, not roses, Ondine knew that the time had been closer to six am, not midnight like he’d thought, Yuval had quoted his last words before his death that any of them could hope to remember.  
  
“It took a while, didn’t it?”  
  
“You needed the time, honey. It was a hard blow, and we all understood that. He raised you after raising your mother. You didn’t have a dad, you had _him_. And we get that. But look at you, love. You did it. I’m sure he’s proud of you.”  
  
A warm smile pulled at the blond’s lips before he pulled Ace down for a chaste kiss, grinning a little wider against the elder’s mouth.  
  
“Out of all the years I’ve known you, out of all the years we’ve been married…I still can’t believe you.”  
  
“Can’t believe me?”  
  
“Not a bit.” And here it was Sanji’s turn to laugh, gently squeezing the older man. “But that’s alright. You’re still the Prince Charming that Granddad always said would come for me.”  
  
There was another soft chuckle as the freckled man’s arms wrapped around his husband’s waist.  
  
“Smart man he was.”  
  
“The smartest.”


End file.
